Users often travel or relocate to multiple geographical locations, and often require access to information that is stored at a common storage device located within one geographical location. For example, a user's electronic mail (e-mail) inbox content may be stored at a mail server in one geographic location. When the requesting user moves to a different geographical location, the delivery of that information may overload networks that facilitate movement of the information and cause excess delay. The following disclosure offers a system that delivers information to the user efficiently and cost-effectively as the user moves to different geographic locations.